Espada Chat Room
by TwistedMayumi
Summary: Aizen Sama had requested that Mayumi, the previous 5th Espada, makes a chat room in order for them to have late night meetings and extra quality time. He didn't expect it to be something fun. Rated M for major curse words and sexual themes XD! R&R!
1. WOW! A Chat Room!

**Chapter 1: Wow! A chat room!**

**Warning: Realize it's a chat, and to make it funny some spots have purposely poor grammar. **

**Chat names are all based on Character, however one character is my role playing character for Bleach, so no worries. Future chat rooms may have some spoilers.**

**ENJOY! : ).**

**_~FoxySmilez~_**** has entered the chat!******

**_^^SuperDick^^_**** has entered the chat!******

**_((5-Mantis))_**** has entered the chat!****  
**

~FoxySmilez~: ...x).

^^SuperDick^^: Gin! Gin, is that you?!

~FoxySmilez~: Aizen Dono? Wha'cha doin' wit dat silly name 'a yers? x).

^^SuperDick^^: Silly? Nonscence! Grimmjow said that it was a symbol of superiority!

((5-Mantis)): The fuck is with your name?!

~FoxySmilez~: See? x).

^^SuperDick^^: ...then, what does it mean?

((5-Mantis)):...

~FoxySmilez~:...x|.

^^SuperDick^^: Oh...NEVER MIND! YOU! WHO ARE YOU?!

~FoxySmilez~: I'm Ichimaru Gin x).

^^SuperDick^^: I know Gin, but I mean 5-Mantis!

((5-Mantis)): Jiruga Nnoitra...-_-'.

^^SuperDick^^: Ahhh...I see, what's that symbol???

**_`SexyinPink`_**** has entered the chat!****  
**

((5-Mantis)): What the hell do you mean by symbol?!

^^SuperDick^^: THIS! -_-' That...thing! What do it mean?!

`SexyinPink`: ...?

((5-Mantis)): You mean the face?!

`SexyinPink`: That's a face?

^^SuperDick^^: Face, where?!

~FoxySmilez~: Yupe! Like minez -- x).

`SexyinPink`: Facinating!

((5-Mantis)): Obviously, since your face already looks like that damn thing.

~FoxySmilez~: x|...

`SexyinPink`: Well that was quite rude.

^^SuperDick^^: Szayel?

`SexyinPink`: Hai, Aizen Sama?

^^SuperDick^^: I KNEW IT!

((5-Mantis)):... _-slaps forehead-_

^^SuperDick^^: What?

**_AquariumBubz_**** has entered the chat!****  
**

((5-Mantis)): ...Aaroniero obviously.

AquariumBubz: OH SHUT UP (BIG VOICE) nnoitra san (little voice).

((5-Mantis)): O.o...

`SexyinPink`: Ooohhhkay, creepy might I add.

AquariumBubz: YOU too, Szayel.

^^SuperDick^^: Hello?! What does _-slaps forehead-_ mean?!

((5-Mantis)): IT MEANS I SLAPPED MY FOREHEAD! D: !

^^SuperDick^^: ...really? _-punches Gin-_

~FoxySmilez~: _-punched- _...x|.

^^SuperDick^^: FACINATING! : D! OH! I MADE A FACE!!!

**_=SnowPanther=_**** has entered the chat!****  
**

=SnowPanther=: Who's in here?

^^SuperDick^^: Grimmjow?! It's me, Lord Aizen Sama! : D!

=SnowPanther=:...LOL! He types like a fucking noob!

^^SuperDick^^:...O^O???

=SnowPanther=: Gay ass name too.

~FoxySmilez: XD!

((5-Mantis)): Yo Grimmjow.

=SnowPanther=: Hey Nnoitra, Szayel.

`SexyinPink`: Good day, Grimmjow.

**_Haliteracan_**** has entered the chat!******

=SnowPanther=: Who?

((5-Mantis)): The fuck?!

Haliteracan : ...-.|||

((5-Mantis)): I bet it's Luppi, the name sounds faggity.

`SexyinPink`: No, I doubt it. Luppi would be more of a "Purple Hime Chan Numba 5" or something along the lines of retarded royalty.

=SnowPanther=: Hahaha! Hell yeah Szayel! _-high fives-_

`SexyinPink`: _-high fives back-__  
_  
Haliteracan :...smart ..

`SexyinPink`: Your typing sounds sarcastic! _-points at Haliteracan-__  
_  
((5-Mantis)): Dude, just type down Halite, or, Ha, or, Haliter, or Halitera, or...can.

~FoxySmilez~: I think it's Lilinette.

((5-Mantis)): ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!

=SnowPanther=: No...

((5-Mantis)): FUCK YOU GRIMMJOW!

Haliteracan : No.

~FoxySmilez~: Awe...I was close.

^^SuperDick^^:...: D!

((5-Mantis)):...the fuck Aizen "Sama"?

^^SuperDick^^: ._.?

**_||RustedIris||_**** has entered the chat!******

  
`SexyinPink`: MAYUMI SAN~! ;D!

||RustedIris||: Szayel San! ;3!

((5-Mantis)): Nice name...for a previous 5th Espada.

||RustedIris||: Nice mock, bet you can think of the most gayest comeback to this? Oh, I forgot, you don't even need to since it's automatic...x|.

=SnowPanther=: OOHHHHHH NNOITRA GOT PWNED! _-nudges Mayumi _

||RustedIris||: XD!

^^SuperDick^^: ;O!

||RustedIris||: O.o...who's...SuperDick?

~FoxySmilez~: Aizen Sama....hey, where's Aaroniero?

AqueriumBubz: Huh?

||RustedIris||: Aaroniero, hey! It's Mayumi! _-glomps Nnoitra-_

((5-Mantis)): _-glomped-_ GET OFF!

||RustedIris||: You know you like it...x).

((5-Mantis)): -grunts-...whatever.

AqueriumBubz: great, now I'm going to hear LOUD MOANS IN MY ROOM TONIGHT...

||RustedIris||:...

^^SuperDick^^:...O0o?!NO SEX ALOUD!

**__Espada'sDarkAngel__**** has entered the chat!******

  
^^SuperDick^^: :B.

_Espada'sDarkAngel_: ...Aizen Sama?

^^SuperDick^^: _-waves-_ :U!

_Espada'sDarkAngel_:...

~FoxySmilez~: ...x|.

=SnowPanther=: Hey, Ulquiorra no Emo.

_Espada'sDarkAngel_:....nani?

Haliberacan : ...nice, Grimmjow -.-...

((5-Mantis)): WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!

||RustedIris||: You mean Halibel Chan? _-hugs-_ Hi Halibel!

Haliberacan : ^_^ _-hugs back-_ Hello, Mayumi.

`SexyinPink`: HALIBEL?!

^^SuperDick^^: :{!

AquariumBubz:... _-stares at Aizen Sama-_

^^SuperDick^^: _-stared at, posses sexy-_ ;]~!

^^SuperDick^^: :-D

^^SuperDick^^: 8D!

^^SuperDick^^: :3!

^^SuperDick^^: 0-0?!

**||RustedIris|| has blocked ^^SuperDick^^ from the chat for Spaming!****  
**

((5-Mantis)): THANK YOU! _-hugs Mayumi-_ FINALLY!

Haliberacan : : )!

=SnowPanther=: You can do that?

||RustedIris||: Yes.

=SnowPanther=: HOW?!

((5-Mantis)): She's the owner of the chat room.

~FoxySmilez~: She made it durin' trainin' x).

`SexyinPink`: Duh...

=SnowPanther=:...I didn't know! Damnit!

AquariumBubz: me neither ....

^^SuperDick^^: COMMENT HAS BEEN BLOCKED

||RustedIris||: -_-|||

`SexyinPink`: LOL!

Halibelacan : Ulquiorra San?

_Espada'sDarkAngel_: Hai, Halibel San?

=SnowPanther=: HO-LEE-SHIT I forgot you where here Ulquiorra D: !

||RustedIris||:...how was your day Ulquiorra san?

_Espada'sDarkAngel_: Good, thank you Mayumi San. Yours?

||RustedIris||: Similar...

_Espada'sDarkAngel_: _-nods-_ I see.

~FoxySmilez~: 'ny one wanna 'ere 'bout my day? x)?!

((5-Mantis)): No.

`FoxySmilez~:...

^^SuperDick^^: COMMENT HAS BEEN BLOCKED

Halibelacan : I would like to hear about your day Gin Sama.

AquariumBubz: ME TOO.

^^SuperDick^^: COMMENT HAS BEEN BLOCKED

~FoxySmilez~: Yay, I feel special! x)! Good.

Halibelacan : ^_^.

AquariumBubz: That's good.

_Espada'sDarkAngel_: ...why is Aizen Sama blocked?

`SexyinPink`: Because...

((5-Mantis)): He's being a dick, like his name.

_Espada'sDarkAngel_: Oh...

`SexyinPink`: What's a dick?

**_THESTRONGEST_**** has entered the chat!****  
**

THESTRONGEST: Ulquiorra San! I'm online!

||RustedIris||:...Yammy?

THESTRONGEST: Got that right!

Haliberacan :...-_-'.

~FoxySmilez~: ...x).

^^SuperDick^^: COMMENT HAS BEEN BLOCKED

^^SuperDick^^: COMMENT HAS BEEN BLOCKED

^^SuperDick^^: COMMENT HAS BEEN BLOCKED

^^SuperDick^^: COMMENT HAS BEEN BLOCKED

^^SuperDick^^: COMMENT HAS BEEN BLOCKED

^^SuperDick^^: COMMENT HAS BEEN BLOCKED

^^SuperDick^^: COMMENT HAS BEEN BLOCKED

^^SuperDick^^: COMMENT HAS BEEN BLOCKED

((5-Mantis)): SHUT UP!

^^SuperDick^^: COMMENT HAS BEEN BLOCKED

^^SuperDick^^: COMMENT HAS BEEN BLOCKED

^^SuperDick^^: COMMENT HAS BEEN BLOCKED

^^SuperDick^^: COMMENT HAS BEEN BLOCKED

||RustedIris||: SHUT YOUR TRAP OR ELSE I'M BLOCKING YOU AIZEN SAMA!

`SexyinPink`: ...

_Espada'sDarkAngel_: ...

=SnowPanther=: LOL! That worked!

((5-Mantis)): Thank gosh.

||RustedIris||: XD! _-snuggles Nnoitra's head even though he's tall-_

((5-Mantis)): Get off you bitch!

=SnowPanther=: How do you do that?

Haliberacan : Pull his head down by his scalp and hair.

`SexyinPink`: Ahhh, I see.

~FoxySmilez~: Nnoitra San is blushin' x).

((5-Mantis)): NO I'M NOT! How would you know?!

~FoxySmilez~: You 'ave a window don'cha? x).

_Espada'sDarkAngel_: O.o?

AquariumBubz: O_O?!

^^SuperDick^^: COMMENT HAS BEEN BLOCKED

Haliberacan : ...scary much?

THESTRONGEST: LOL! Gin's such a rapist man!

~FoxySmilez~: Why's your hand down your pants Nnoitra? x)?

||RustedIris||: WHAT?!

_Espada'sDarkAngel_:...-_-.

=SnowPanther=:-laughing in Real Life right now be back when my voice box rips up-

AquariumBubz: eiwy that DISCUSTING.

((5-Mantis)): I AM NOT JACKING OFF!

~FoxySmilez~: Ohhh? Prove it. x).

**_((5-Mantis))_**** has logged off!****  
**

~FoxySmilez~: Told ya x).

^^SuperDick^^: COMMENT HAS BEEN BLOCKED

_Espada'sDarkAngel_: ...I'm going to bed now.

`SexyinPink`: Ditto.

||RustedIris||: Ok, good night my Dark Angel, night Szayel! x)!

_Espada'sDarkAngel_: ... : ).

**__Espada'sDarkAngel__**** logged off!****  
****_`SexyinPink`_**** logged off!******

  
Haliberacan : I'm logging off too, night Mayumi, everyone.

THESTRONGEST: MAN! AND I JUST GOT HERE!

AquariumBubz: Night.

**_Haliberacan_**** logged off!****  
****_THESTRONGEST_**** logged off!****  
****_AquariumBubz_**** logged off!****  
**

=SnowPanther=: Night Mayumi San.

||RustedIris||: Good night Grimmjow, night Gin.

~FoxySmilez~: x)!

**_=SnowPanther=_**** logged off!****  
****_~FoxySmilez~_**** logged off!******

  
**||RustedIris|| has allowed ^^SuperDick^^ Back into the Chat!****  
**

**_||RustedIris||_**** logged off!******

  
^^SuperDick^^:...awe T_T...tomorrow then....

**_^^SuperDick^^_**** logged off!**


	2. Caps Lock

**Chapter 2: Caps Lock!**

_**||RustedIris||**_** has entered the chat!**

_**=SnowPanther=**_** has entered the chat!**

_**!PurpPrince!**_** has entered the chat!**

_**_Espada'sDarkAngel_**_** has entered the chat!**

||RustedIris||: Hey Grimmjow, Ulquiorra…uhh, Zommari?

_Espada'sDarkAngel_: O_o…is that Halibel?

=SnowPanther=: F**k no, why would Halibel call herself prince?!

_Espdada'sDarkAngel_: _-shrugs-_ I'm not sure.

||RustedIris||: AHH!!! _–tackles Ulquiorra down- _You used an action!

_Espada'sDarkAngel_: O.o! _-tackled onto floor-_

=SnowPanther=: Wtf why is my curse word like that?!

||RustedIris||: Curse Censor is on :3.

=SnowPanther=: _-growls- _What for?!

_Espada'sDarkAngel_: Aizen Dono requested it.

||RustedIris||: So I must oblige (.

=SnowPanther=: You know what f**k Aizen, let him screw himself for all I care.

!PurpPrince!: _-gasps-_ That's not very nice Kitty San ; P.

=SnowPanther=: Who….the f**k do you think you're calling Kitty San?!

!PurpPrince!: Fine…Kitty, Kun~! :3!

_Espada'sDarkAngel_: …-_-'.

_**((5-Mantis))**_** has entered the chat!**

||RustedIris||: My love! _-glomps Nnoitra-_

((5-Mantis)): Yeah yeah yeah…whatever _–pulls her off-_

||RustedIris||:… _-pulled off-_ T_T.

_**^^SuperDick^^**_** has entered the chat!**

_**~FoxySmilez~**_** has entered the chat!**

||RustedIris||: Gin~! :3!

~FoxySmilez~: Mayumi! Mah favrit' Espada ; D! x)!

||RustedIris||: Awe, you flatter me : ).

((5-Mantis)): …

~FoxySmilez~: x)?

^^SuperDick^^: LUPPI, I SEE YOU'RE ONLINE!

_Espada'sDarkAngel_:…why are you yelling?

~FoxySmilez~: _-shrugs-_ I'm not sure x|.

!PurpPrince!: Who…are you?

=SnowPanther=: You're Luppi?! F**k that s**t.

_**=SnowPanther=**_** has logged off!**

!PurpPrince!: …

||RustedIris||: Awe…see what you did Luppi?

!PurpPrince!: But…I didn't mean to!!

~FoxySmilez~: Suuurrreeessss you didn' x).

((5-Mantis)): …

||RustedIris||: You're still mad at Gin, aren't you Nnoitra?

((5-Mantis)): Hell yeah I am, for two reasons…

||RustedIris||: Two?

((5-Mantis)):…I mean one -_-|||.

~FoxySmilez~: x)?

((5-Mantis)): DON'T EVEN START!

^^SuperDick^^: I THINK NNOITRA IS HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME D:!

((5-Mantis)): O.o…the hell?!

||RustedIris||: …why are you yelling?

^^SuperDick^^: I'M NOT YELLING, ALL THE LETTERS ARE BIG AND I DON'T KNOW WHY.

~FoxySmilez~: I t'ink 'e 'as his Caps Lock on x).

||RustedIris|| ….-_-'.

_Espada'sDarkAngel_: ….|||

^^SuperDick^^: WHAT'S A CAPS LOCK?!

((5-Mantis)): It's a key on your key board! LOOK FOR IT AND PRESS IT!

||RustedIris||: xP!

((5-Mantis)): D**n, now I have it!

_**=SnowPanther=**_** has entered the chat!**

=SnowPanther=: The little tick gone yet?

!PurpPrince!: Nope ;3!

=SnowPanther=: D**n…

^^SuperDick^^: NO USE CURSING GRIMMJOW…OH WAIT I THINK I FOUND IT! _-PRESSES IT-_

||RustedIris||: O.o….

_Espada'sDarkAngel_: …this is somewhat…annoying.

!PurpPrince!: You think?

^^SuperDick^^: DID IT WORK?

=SnowPanther=: What the hell are you yelling about?

~FoxySmilez~: 'E doesn' know 'ow ta turn off 'is Caps Lock x).

=SnowPanther=: …noob.

^^SuperDick^^: NOW MY NUMBERS DON'T WORK!

_**`SexyinPink`**_** has entered the chat!**

`SexyinPink`: OMG GUYS! Look what I found!

_**SexyinPink`**_** has kicked **_**=SnowPanther=**_**! Reason: "Test run ; D!"**

||RustedIris||: LOL!

`SexyinPink`: MAYUMI!

||RustedIris||: SZAYEL! _-glomps into floor-_

`SexyinPink`: _-likes position-_

=SnowPanther=: …the f**k? You kicked me?!

||RustedIris||: It's part of the program 8D!

((5-Mantis)): _-kicks Szayel's side then lifts up Mayumi by her collar-_ Bad!

||RustedIris||: T^T… _-lifted up like cat-_

!PurpPanther!: Ooohhh, they're mocking up Grimmjow!

=SnowPanther=: Not really…Mayumi's Resurrection has something to do with cats…and an ox so I don't really care. OH, how did you do that kick thingy Szayel???

`SexyinPink`: Go to option on the far right of the type in box…

=SnowPanther=: Kay…

`SexyinPink`: Click it, then scroll to Actions.

=SnowPanther=: …kay.

`SexyinPink`: Click that, and then scroll to one of the actions.

((5-Mantis)): I don't see actions!

_Espada'sDarkAngel_: It's at the very top.

_**^^SuperDick^^**_** has kneed **_**||RustedIris||**_**! Reason: "O;!"**

_Espada'sDarkAngel_: O_O!

((5-Mantis)): …

=SnowPanther=: LOL!

!PurpPrince!: Well that wasn't very nice…

||RustedIris||: …Aizen Sama.

~FoxySmilez~: RUN~! x)!

_**TehRacer**_** has entered the chat!**

TehRacer: Hey.

!PurpPrince!: ZOMMARI!

_Espada'sDarkAngel_: Thank god it's not Yammy.

_**THESTRONGEST**_** has entered the chat!**

((5-Mantis)): You jinx.

_Espada'sDarkAngel_: …-_- gomenasai.

||RustedIris||: …why is there a clicking at my door???

~FoxySmilez~: Wha'da ya mean Mayumi San? x(?

||RustedIris||: …my doors opening O.O!

_**zZzStarch**_** has entered the chat!**

_**Haliberacan**_** has entered the chat!**

||RustedIris||: …there's no one there…O.o.

zZzStarch: ? So, this is a chat room.

_**((5-Mantis))**_** choked **_**~FoxySmilez~**_**! Reason: "I HATE YOU!"**

Haliberacan: O.o…anyways, you ok Mayumi San?

||RustedIris||: Omg, I hear noises…I went to go close my door and [oawia jgwerf!ql]2iu11

2.T wjg

zZzStarch: …O_O?

^^SuperDick^^: HOW DID YOU ALREADY KNOW ABOUT FACES STARK?!

zZzStarch: …Aizen Sama?

=SnowPanther=: Got that right -_-'.

||RustedIris||: LREWO JWOTw oru3209 u# T!

`SexyinPink`: Is…Mayumi San alright -_o?

THESTRONGEST: I heard a bang in her room a second ago.

TehRacer: Me too O_O?

Haliberacan: Should I check?

!PurpPrince!: Naw, probably Nnoitra rapping her or something.

((5-Mantis)): I'm right here! Why would I want to rape her anyways?!

~FoxySmilez~: Ya like 'er x).

^^SuperDick^^: IT'S ONLY OBVIOUS.

((5-Mantis)): …

^^SuperDick^^: ;O!

((5-Mantis)): I'm going to kill you one day…

^^SuperDick^^: t-t…

||RustedIris||: D**n, Stark control Lilinette will you! w!

zZzStarch: Sorry O.O…-hugs Mayumi-.

((5-Mantis)): -slaps Stark- 'ANDS OFF!

||RustedIris||: e_O?

THESTRONGEST: Looks like someone's overprotective.

Haliberacan: You like her don't you Nnoitra San?

((5-Mantis)): No, I want to kill the little b***h.

||RustedIris||: You know…Nnoitra.

Haliberacan: Oh no…not that Mayumi San XD!

_Espada'sDarkAngel_: O.o?

^^SuperDick^^: NOT WHAT?!

`SexyinPink`: O.o something I missed? I needed to use to use the bathroom but Aaroniero was refilling in head in the toilet. His water was dry so he couldn't see very well…e_e.

=SnowPanther=: The f**k? LOL!

((5-Mantis)): What Mayumi no Baka _–glares-_.

||RustedIris||: Well you see…

Haliberacan: Uhh ohhh, she's gonna do it.

||RustedIris||: I'm a virgin x).

~FoxySmilez~: x)!!!!!!!!!!

`SexyinPink`: O.o Random?

=SnowPanther=: O_O.

!PurpPrince!: …e_E!

_Espada'sDarkAngel_: O.O?

THESTRONGEST: Really?!

Haliberacan: _-stares at Yammy-_

TehRacer: Obviously Yammy, everyone here is.

zZzStarch: Except for Szayel…he's gotten laid a looooooooooooooooooooooolkt wenwsnl …………….t………………….

Haliberacan: O.o

`SexyinPink`: O.o?

^^SuperDick^^: WHAT HAPPENED?

||RustedIris||: Must have fallen asleep on his keyboard, it's late anyways so I don't blame him.

((5-Mantis)): Mayumi…

||RustedIris||: Yes Nnoitra? : 3?

_**((5-Mantis))**_** has logged off!**

||RustedIris||: O.O….

Haliberacan: Uh oh…again -_||||.

~FoxySmilez~: Scared? x)?

||RustedIris||: Not really, he can't kill me I'm the previous 5th Espada x|.

^^SuperDick^^: TRUE…

zZzStarch: .jowei rjwoiwklje woeith owi hag

!PurpPrince!: Hag?

=SnowPanther=: LOL!

zZzStarch: ………. W weith dick

^^SuperDick^^: YES?

THESTRONGEST: HAHAHA!

Haliberacan: O_O?

_Espada'sDarkAngel_: Is he spelling all of those words in his…sleep? e_e?

||RustedIris||: Most likely…wait, someone's knocking on my door.

~FoxySmilez~: I bet its Nnoitra.

=SnowPanther=: Wonder what he wants…

`SexyinPink`: Can he kill her?

Haliberacan: I doubt that, Mayumi San trained me into becoming the 3rd Espada, so she should be able to defeat Nnoitra if he tries to kill her.

TehRacer: Wait, why is she the 5th if she trained you to be the 3rd?

Haliberacan: Oh, wait, did I say 3rd, oopsy. _–grabs a fly swater and kills Type Fairy with it- _

=SnowPanther=: Oh yeah, forgot about the typo fairy…

^^SuperDick^^: WHO'S THAT? AN ARRANCAR I FORGOT ABOUT?

_Espada'sDarkAngel_:…-_-'…

Haliberacan: There we go, I meant 5th, and then I made it to 3rd by myself.

_Espada'sDarkAngel_: That must have been hard Halibel San.

Haliberacan: It was…not too much though…Mayumi San really helped a lot.

`SexyinPink`: That's why Nnoitra really looked up to her…now he wants to kill her.

!PurpPrince!: Or rape her….

THESTRONGEST: …e_e.

zZzStarch: ew tkjweht eoita JQT wkjt IT waltz SKJT //w.. w blow me…………ewkj wa

~FoxySmilez~: …x|.

=SnowPanther=: OMG LOL!

||RustedIris||: AHH!

Haliberacan: O.o Mayumi San?

||RustedIris||: It's Nnoitra…

`SexyinPink`: NOOO!!! HER VIRGINITY~! O0o?!!?

||RustedIris||: NO! She's letting me use her computer…I have to bend down REALLY far D:!

=SnowPanther=: Look at the bright side; she has a nice view of your ass.

^^SuperDick^^: ASS WASN'T BLOCKED! D:!

_Espada'sDarkAngel_: Ass means donkey, Lord Aizen Sama -_-.

^^SuperDick^^: REALLY?

`SexyinPink`: Hai.

^^SuperDick^^: FACINATING!

`SexyinPink`: If I had your brain I would die…

||RustedIris||: Guys, its Mayumi. Turns out Nnoitra's computer fried. It's Nnoitra. THE LITTLE F**KER WENT DARK AND DIED ON ME BEFORE I COULD FINISH MY SENTENCE!

~FoxySmilez~: Maybe it ov'r 'eated.

THESTRONGEST: Computers can eat?!

=SnowPanther=: …what a retard.

Haliteracan: _-sighs-_

`SexyinPink`: Over heated, you dimwit.

THESTRONGEST: Shut it, Pink Fag!

`SexyinPink`: Big words from the 10th Espada.

^^SuperDick^^: NNOITRA IF YOU WANT YOUR INTERNET BACK YOU HAVE TO BE NICE TO MAYUMI SAN :{!

||RustedIris||: NANI?!

_Espada'sDarkAngel_: Aizen Sama can do that?

~FoxySmilez~: Hai x). Mayumi San taugh' him!

||RustedIris||: NANI?! I'M GONNA KILL HER!

Haliteracan: Nnoitra…

_**||RustedIris||**_** logged off!**

~FoxySmilez~: …oops x|.

=SnowPanther=: Nice one, dick weed.

TehRacer: I'm back, I had to go take a s**t. You're right Mayumi San, Stark did fall asleep. I just left him since Lilinette was going to take care of him.

!PurpPrince!: Lilinette's going to rape Stark?

=SnowPanther=: Didn't know she had it in her…

!PurpPrince!: Now Stark's going to be PREGNANT!

`SexyinPink`: Men can't get pregnant!

Haliberacan: I'm going to check on Mayumi…

THESTRONGEST: There's crashing in her room. Oh, AHAHAHA! Nnoitra just went through her door! LMAO~!

TehRacer: HE'S GETTING HIS ASS KICKED!

^^SuperDick^^: I WANT ASS CENSORED :O!

-on to chapter three x)-


End file.
